


It's cold

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Other, Russia, Sad, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: When Russia is standing in the snow, fighting his loneliness, he meets another country who understands.Russia learns that for this country, the phrase "It's cold." means "I'm lonely."
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	It's cold

"It's cold." The tiny voice rang out across the snowy field, saying the words Russia refused to say. "It's not cold." He objected, refusing to look and see who was speaking to him. "No. It's cold." The other country said stubbornly, with quiet conviction. The way he said the words made Russia wonder if maybe the words he said meant something different. But Russia still didn't turn. The field was silent. Russia hadn't realized he was waiting to hear something more until nothing more came. It was silent. Finally, he gave in, and turned around, but there was no one there. If not for the slightly filled in footprints only a few feet behind him, Russia would have thought that there was never anyone there at all, just him and his imagination. But the footprints, smaller than his, told a story of a silent country, who could leave so quietly, even the snow didn't crunch.

Honestly, Russia had never expected to hear from that country again. In fact, he was almost convinced that he had imagined that time in the snow, and the strange countries voice. Until it happened again. It was after a world meeting, always a fun event with lots of arguing and silly fights. But somehow, after the meeting was done, Russia felt lonelier than he had before. When that happened, he would go and stand in the snow, white, as far as the eye could see, and pretend he wasn't lonely. It was easier to pretend when he was alone.

When he was with other countries, the feeling seemed to gnaw at his insides, growling and growing until he wanted to hide. It was always at times like this that his heart fell out. Russia sighed to himself, barely a huff, and was almost turning to go back when he heard the voice again. "It's cold again." Russia froze for a moment. He was used to the cold, the biting winds, and they didn't bother him anymore. So this time he answered with a question. "Is it?" The other country took a while to respond. Only when Russia thought that they had left again, did the answer come. "It is." The sound of the words was so faint, it was as though a ghost spoke them. And once again, as Russia turned, the country was gone again.

The third time Russia heard the voice, it was under the northern lights, at 2 am. This time he felt the presence, only a few feet behind him, before he heard the voice. "It's Warmer." The voice reflected, puffs of frozen breath hanging on the air. Russia stared up at the lights, captivated. "Da." He replied, despite knowing that this was the coldest it had been of all the times he heard the voice. Somehow, Russia was beginning to understand what the voice meant when it claimed to be cold. Part of him desperately wanted to turn, to see this country, to know the answer, but a greater part of Russia was afraid. What if he turned, and there was nothing there? What if he turned, and the country was an enemy? What if the country didn't want to be known? What if the country never came back? So Russia didn't look. It wasn't until hours later when the last of the lights faded that Russia finally stirred, and turned to go home. The country was gone at this time. Russia had expected that, but somehow, the footprints still looked fresh, and a little melted, as though the other country had only just left. Russia smiled to himself a little.

After that, Russia met the country many times, out in the snow. Everytime the voice would comment on the weather, and Russia would respond. He treasured those moment with the quiet country, the sound of the resigned voice. When spring came, Russia thought that it would be the end, that he would no longer hear from the voice. So he was surprised when the voice spoke up behind him as he stood in the melting snow, watching the first of the flowers begin to bloom. "It's cold." The statement was ludicrous, as it was so warm Russia had even taken off his coat in favor of soaking int the sun's warm rays. But at the sound of the familiar voice, Russia felt the icy grip on his heart relax, and he murmured a gently response." It will get warmer." The country behind him shifted, but made no argument. Russia reached out his hand to a fragile flower and gently brushed the edges of the petals. He smiled a genuine and small smile, so different than his usual beam. Russia felt relieved, and for the first time this spring, he looked forward to summer.

And just like that, Russia met the other country many times throughout the summer. Once, the voice had seemed happy, and had commented. "It's warm." with such a satisfied tone that Russia had wanted to turn, right that moment and see the smile he was sure that the nation was wearing. But he didn't. Another time, the nation's bitter tone seemed to be choking back tears as the nation had said" It's cold." and Russia had wanted to pull the other into a hug, or offer some sort of comfort, but his own heart was so heavy, that he couldn't only agree. "Da."

Then one day, something changed. The world meeting had fallen into chaos. The Italy brothers were fighting, weakly aiming slaps at each other, while trying to avoid getting hit, and thus getting no hits in. Germany was trying to separate them, Austria was scolding Germany, America was trying to take over the meeting while Germany was distracted, England was picking a fight with France, who was flirting with Spain, who was taking constant pictures of Romano as he fought. Canada tried to break up the fight between England and France, and both turned to yell at him "Shut up, America." Canada had teared up and backed into China, who screamed that there was a ghost, scaring Latvia, who hid behind Russia. Lithuania was pleading about something with Poland, and Estonia was trying to join Iceland and the Nordic. Counties again.

Russia had brought the meeting to order again with a few well placed hand chops and the use of his magic metal pipe of pain. When the meeting began again, Russia noticed that not everyone was there, several countries had left, or snuck away, or simply announced they were going home, like Japan. As Germany realized that more than half the countries had left, the world meeting was adjourned, with no results, as always. Russia noted to the Baltic nations that he would be leaving first, and sought out a certain country. He found the country standing in the same field they had first met, flowers blooming in the field that had been so empty before.

The country held himself tightly, as though he was was frozen. "It's cold." The voice had never sounded so broken before. Russia stopped a few feet behind the other, their usual positions reversed. "Da." he agreed, watching as the other's hair blew in the warm summer wind. "But it will get warmer." The other country froze for a moment, then turned slowly to face Russia. "How did you know it was me?" His eyes were lined with unshed tears, but his expression was strong underneath the pain. "I recognized your voice." Russia responded honestly.

The other country wiped the tears from his eyes, and sniffed a little. "I thought you didn't know." Russia was silent for a moment, then he moved forward, till he was standing toe to toe with the other nation. "At first, I didn't." He held out a single fragile flower to the other. "But then I knew." The other nation shakily took the offered flower, and sniffed it lightly.

"You're right." He responded finally. "It is getting warmer."

Russia reached out his hand and grabbed his unoccupied hand. "Let's go together." 

And as he pulled the other country along with him, Russia thought to himself that the hand he was holding was very warm indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually intended this to be Russia and Canada, but when I wrote it I couldnt seem to specify Canada without it sounding Wierd so now its Russia and whatever country you choose.


End file.
